Detective Rebel
by DW-Chaos WolfEdge
Summary: Faced with the mysterious murder of a young yet wealthy Furret's Uncle, Rebel and Psy will need all the luck they can get as they try to solve this murderous mystery, save a young Sentrek, and protect this Furret all at the same time!


Hello everyone who decided to stop and read this! This, as the title implies, is a mystery story with Rebel Meowzaki as a hotshot Pokemon private eye, a.k.a Detective Rebel! Since Rebel and Psy are usually outlaws (who break every rule and law imaginable), I decided for once to make 'em in-laws!... wait... that doesn't work... anyway, enjoy!

_Detective Rebel _

_January 17, 2007_

It was a snowy January evening here in Celadon City. I, the great detective, Rebel Meowzaki; was one very, VERY bored cat. I had just started my very own detective agency a few weeks ago after Swift, told me to get a life. So what better way to prove to that electric rat that I have a life, than solving mysteries and getting rich quick! Thought business was rather slow... It had been four weeks and we haven't received one case yet... sometimes I wonder whether Psy put up those detective ads or not...

Today, was when it all happened. It started as a fairly normal day. Me dully tilting back and forth in my detective chair, in front of my detective desk; wearing my usual detective overcoat, with my usual detective hat.

The room was particularly cold since with me and Psy, having close to no money at money at all, had no way of the paying for the apartments heating. I began to doze off as usual, right before it started.

"REB! REB!!" shouted Psy as he burst through the door, basically knocking it off of it's hinges. Nearly asleep, I jumped out of shock and fell over in my chair and hit the ground.

"What was that all about?!" I snapped at the ducks unacceptable entrance and scaring one of my nine lives away while I got back to my feet.

"It's here! It's finally here!!" The duck celebrated waving a paper about like a madman.

My eyes lit up. "We finally have a case?" I asked, hope shining clearly in my eyes like emeralds in a ray of sunlight.

"A case?" Psy questioned and immediately calmed down. "No, dude. My mail order! This is the receipt. I finally have a rocket car, dude!!"

He bought a rocket car. The loon pulled my spirits up high, then smashed them to bits with a forty-pound stainless steel hammer. While he sang happily about his 'Rocket car', I was far too busy to notice the off-pitch lyrics as I lay about on the floor sobbing.

"Why the heck did you buy a rocket car?! I though we had a case..." I finally managed to reply. Though in the saddest tone I could contend.

"Sorry, dude. We never get any cases. Besides, don't you have enough already?" The duck inquired. Confusing me to no end.

"We've never gotten even ONE case, and you ask 'don't I have enough'?!" I shouted. Simply infuriated now.

"Yeah, I put all the cases we ever get in the closet. I thought you knew about that..." he mused thoughtfully for once.

I, was in a state of deep mental shock. And slight indigestion after that chilli dog two hours ago.

"What the..." was all I could utter before hastily making my way to our small apartments closet with all the speed of a bullet train. I flung the door open with newfound hope, and was shocked beyond belief at what I witnessed.

Hundreds, among hundreds of...

...suitcases.

They each fell out of the closet and buried me alive as I screamed... but not girlishly, of course...

"Next vacation we take, we don't have to worry about over stuffed suitcases!" The duck laughed. Which to me, seemed very, very evil.

"What kind of assistant are you?" I asked, once again saddened from underneath the pile of suitcases.

"One of a kind, dude. One - of - a - kind." The duck to which I wanted to which I wanted to kill right about now replied.

"And dude... try not to scream so girlishly from now on... that was creepy."

Before I could throttle the life out of and horribly maim my dim-witted assistant, there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Darn it... that's probably the cable guy... here to repossess our TV..." I said gloomily.

"NO!! NOT THE TV!!!" Psy shouted and wrapped his arms around the 13 inch television set and started sobbing heavily.

Before Psy did anything else to disturb or enrage me, I walked up to open the door and cleared my throat.

"Listen, we'll have the bill payed by, tomorrow, I swear it!" I had... no other choice but to beg.

"A bill? I.. thought this was a detective agency..." Too my surprise, not the cable guy stood in the doorway here to take our TV, but instead a sight that left this Meowth utterly breathless.

There in front of me stood one stunningly beautiful dame of a Furret. She had the voice of angel and the looks of one, to boot! She had the most well kept coat of pink and cream colored fur that these eyes ever had seen, which I was certain of was an unusual color for a Furret. I noticed she wore around her neck a pink gem encrusted necklace that only complimented her beauty...

"Uh... I..." I had to smack myself to end my idiotic incoherent speech. "Rebel Meowzaki's Detective Agency, at your service!" I proclaimed proudly and took a bow.

"Oh, so this IS a detective agency?" She asked.

"One of the best!" I proclaimed again, her eyes seeming to light up at me saying that. "I kindly welcome you in, for one such as yourself shouldn't be out in the bitter cold." I welcomed cordially and stood aside to hold the door open further. And the cold was starting to get to me...

"Thank you." She said graciously and walked in, me shutting the door behind her.

After I re-entered my apartment, I felt a pang a panic hit me like a wave battering the shore. During the boasting of my two-star detective agency, I had completely forgot that my apartment was a dump.

Though once I looked over my shoulder in sudden panic I noticed my first client didn't mind in the least. She was easy on the eyes, AND she doesn't mind sloppy living!

"...Well, if you're ready to begin, take a seat and tell me about your problem. My assistant should be bringing in some refreshments as we speak." I said then inconspicuously pulled a lever. As I had rigged it, the boot I planted in the wall must've triggered and feel from the wall, kicking Psy off his chair where he usually consumes disturbing amounts of cheese, since I heard him shout out and the chair tumble to the floor noisily. Then, the beeping took place with a sign I'm sure read, 'Bring in the tea!'

"Oh..." I heard Psy's voice say, and shortly afterwards, he walked in carrying a tray of teacups. Unaware of the boot mark planted on his posterior.

Psy offered our client a cup of tea before she sat on one of our lazy chairs, and I sat at my desk before Psy passed me cup which it was there I remembered I dislike tea.

"Okay, Cherry.. What seems to be the problem?" I asked, finally about to receive the details of my first case! So of course, I listened attentively.

The pink furred Furret before me gazed at the ground from her seat, suddenly seeming sadder. "Five days ago in the mansion where I live, my uncle was found dead; supposedly he had died by falling from a flight of stairs.. or so the police say..." Cherry said, the tone of her voice was sad yet solemn, she had been staring at the floor since she started speaking. Psy was also giving her the utmost attention he could possibly muster and was busy taking notes.

She continued, "They were never able to find any evidence of foul-play, yet my Uncle was just not himself the week before his death... he was extremely worried all the time and he would spend long periods of time talking on the telephone... afterwards, he would hardly speak to me or my brother, even if we asked why... and now... " suddenly, tears began forming in her eyes and her voice sounded a lot more choppy, "They may have said it was an accident, but I believe someone killed my uncle!"

I couldn't draw any conclusions or go along completely with her suspicions just yet... there was something I didn't understand. In response, I nodded, then asked, "And was there any more strange activities your Uncle took part in?" I asked.

Cherry thought for a while. "...I remember he would go to the bank often," My ear twitched. This was crucial. Why exactly was her Uncle making so many trips to the bank?

"But besides that, I've already told you about his strange behavior..." she concluded sorrowfully.

I nodded again, "Another question.." I began cautiously, "Let's say someone DID murder your uncle... would you know anyone who would've had it out for the guy?"

The Furret quickly shook her head. "I've asked my self that same question over and over again, but my Uncle was always so friendly... no one I know despised him or hated him.." she informed, and I nodded.

"Okay... you said this happened in you mansion here in Celadon... I would like to inspect the corpse myself, but if he died five days ago, I presume he's already sleepin' with the worms, right?"

The Furret nodded, then looked back at the ground. "..._and that's not all..._"

Hearing this tidbit, I I perked up in surprise to listen, and so did Psy. I thought she had told us everything already, so this certainly held my attention.

"Less than three days after my Uncle's death..." she sobbed, tears now falling freely down her face. "My.. My brother's been missing for the past two days!"

I was stunned into making a surprised filled grunt and my eyes went wide, and my Psy's expression wasn't far from mine.

I lowered my head and my tan hat covered my eyes. "Tell me, Cherry... where exactly do you live?" I asked.

"I live in 490 Celadon Rd.," the furret informed still sobbing.

"Ohh," Psy chimed, "the fancy neighborhood!"

Ignoring Psy, I immediately stood up from my seat, certain this dame's suspicions were one-hundred and two percent true.

"M-Mr. Meowzaki?" Cherry stammered in surprise, once she was done crying.

"I'm going to investigate the crime scene. According to where you live, your mansion is not far."

Cherry still seemed confused so I decided to fill in the blanks.

"I'm starting to believe you were right when you say your Uncle's accident was no accident." I stated and gave her a confident grin before heading towards the door.

Cherry's face brightened. "You do? Really?"

"Rebel's usually right about these things!" Psy piped up excitedly and jumped from his seat and over towards the door.

"Great! I'll go with you!" Cherry piped in, and I felt a sharp pang of alarm.

"No! You'll have to stay here!" I refused, and though I'd love to have such a lovely assistant accompany me, the danger was just too great.

"But...why..?" She asked, now she seemed saddened. I hated myself for making her sad!

"It's too dangerous for you to go with us, " I informed in a steely nevertheless, "If your brother was kidnaped due to some sort of connection withyour Uncle's death, then.. Your likely to be a target as well!"

Cherry gasped in surprise, but after a moments consideration, the Furret nodded in agreement, although reluctantly.

"Don't worry, though..." I said again, standing directly in front of the open door to the cold air outside. "We'll be back, and we'll bring the truth back with us... _And _your brother!" I declared confidently, since there was no way I was going to disappoint my first client. And especially such a pretty one!

The Furret stared stunned, completely speechless and a face of joy soon spread across her face.

With that, I made my dramatic exit outside. Once doors, I sighed. "What have I gotten myself into...?"

"Hasta la vista, dudette!" I could hear Psy's voice call from behind me before he pulled the door shut. "So, what's up dude?" Psy asked cheerily as he began walking alongside me through the snow.

"I think her brother's disappearance and her Uncle's death are related, somehow," I informed, not turning around as my feet trudged through the snow. "We just need to find out how and who's behind this."

"Right dude! I'm with you every step of the way! Every inch! Every foot! Every mile!" Psy declared loyally, my faith in my ducky assistant restoring as I closed my eyes and grinned.

Suddenly, I heard him cry out again. "OH!! Dude, there's Pizza Hut!!" He shouted and pointed. "I'll catch up, dude!! He called, already making a break towards the restaurant.

Spirits broken, I continued walking. No matter how much my instincts told me to kill Psy.

Eventually when Psy caught up to me and shared a slice of cheese pizza with anchovies, we eventually came across a huge cream painted establishment, with a red roof, and an inactivate fountain since it was the middle of Winter. ScoutDel Manor.

Like what you've read so far? Leave your comments in a review.


End file.
